We're the Same!
by Miko in training
Summary: InuKag... Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school... Kagome and Kikyo are after Inuyasha but Inuyasha has only one love what would happen if Kikyo were to screw with Kagomes mind to get the man she wants.. some SanMir.. maybe some SessRin
1. Chapter 1

1. Chapter 1

this fic is now under new ownership... hehe.. thank you baabiixjaae for leting me have your fan fic.. I will keep the first chapter almost the same though... I like it this way..hehe.. so enjoy people.. O and I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did... very much!!

Chapter 1: Swim Time

As Kagome walked through the halls of Ougran High everyone was looking and giggling at her. Kagome was different from all of them. She had long raven hair and chocolate colored eyes. She wore blue jeans, a black mid-drift showing off her belly percing and sliver hooped earrings. That seems like your average teenager but the thing that made her different from everyone was her ears. They weren't normal ears they were dog ears! She had them on top of head and they were black. Her ear twitched when she passed by a girl and her scent seemed familier and she rememebered who it was. It was her old rival Kikyo Ashiteri. Then she heard her say," Hey Ayame look at that girl her name is Kagome don't you think she's a freak..." Kagome was for sure it was Kikyo now. 'Damn, not that slut again I can't go through this again' she thought. Because when Kikyo and Kagome went to the same school they had a fight and she got Kikyo exspelled and Kagome was the one who knocked her out but Kikyo was the one who started the fight in the firstplace. As she made her way to the library, she was so deep in thought that she couldn't sense anyone coming and she bumped right into something hard and yet soft. When she looked up she saw a guy with long sliver hair and two doggy ears like hers but they were sliver! She also noticed two amber beams staring back at her.  
'Damn those eyes are so beautiful...', as she looking into them, 'Also his scent dosen't smell as bad as the others here...'

"Hi, have we met?" the guy said , smirking because he knew what she was thinking. Then instantly Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Huh...oh sorry...I-" Kagome stammered turning red.

"It's okay it happens at least once to everyone" he said

"Thanks that makes it a bit better" she said smiling at him.

As he slowly walk away from Kagome he said,"Oh wait a min... i didn't get your name" he said 'What a flirt' Kagome thought.

"Oh my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"

"My name is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha, well I gotta run see ya around."

"See Yah" Inuyasha said.

As they said their goodbyes the bell rang and Kagome ran like the wind to her next class which was History. When she entered she saw her enemy Kikyo. As she passed her Kikyo stood up and grabbed her wrist and said, "You better stay away from my inu-baby or else..." she hissed in her ear.

"Or else what? Kikyo do you want a repeat of what happened last year? Because you know I've sharpened up my claws over the summer and I don't think you want to be first to try them out... and if you do I'll be more then glad to do it" she hissed back into her ear, then jerked her wrist away for her grip and showed Kikyo her claws as they sparkled in the light.

"..." Kikyo couldn't think of anything to say back.

"I thought so..." Kagome said as she sat down on a desk in the back.

As the teacher entered he introduced himself and his name was Mr. Jaken and he was all of half of Kagome's height. She wasn't even paying attention and she couldn't get Inuyasha's face out of head.

When first period ended, Kagome got out history and saw Kikyo with her 'possy' made up of Kagura, Ayame, Kanna, and some other girls that she didn't know. They all gave her a glare and when Kagome passed by them she pretented to check her claws , which gave the girls a chance to see on how sharp her claw were. Kagome just smirked and when she made eye contact with them they just looked away. Kagome decided to head for the swimming pool and cool off. When she reached the gym and turn the knob and took a sniff and peek if anyone was there and no one was, so she took off her shirt and pants and jumped in the water with just her bra and underwear on. She closed her eyes and began to swim laps and then she started to just float and relax. When she was relaxing she didn't sense that someone came in and that someone was Inuyasha. He saw her just floating there and then he smirked. 'Heh, this is going to be fun...' he thought. As he took of his shirt and pants and went in the water as quietly as he could and swam to Kagome. She still had her eyes closed and Inuyasha swam under her and pulled her down.

"What th-" was what Kagome said before she was pulled under water. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha,'What the hell?...oh fuck I'm only in my bra and undies... PERVERT!' she pulled herself away from Inuyasha and rose up for some air. Then Inuyasha came up for some air.

"What the fuck? Why'd you do that for?" she said followed with a growl.

"Sorry... calm down" he said sorta irritated.

"CALM DOWN!" she yelled, Inuyasha really pissed her off.

"Quiet down... someone might hear us." Inuyasha said getting really pissed now as well.

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine.." when that word escaped his mouth. He brought down his lips to hers and kissed her. 

'What? well... i guess this is one way to shut me up...' Kagome thought savering the kiss.  
Then Inuyasha pulled away which made a small whimper escape Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at her with a blush on her face.

"I told I could shut you up" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever" Kagome said as she turned around trying to calm down from what just happened.

"Besides Kagome you're a good kisser" Inuyasha said making Kagome blush even more.

Then they both heard a girl gasp in the background. When Kagome sniffed the air she smelled Ayame's scent.

"Inuyasha did you tell someone to meet you here?"

"Why did you?"

"Oh shit! Ayame's here she's part of Kikyo's possy"

"Damn!"

"C'mon let's get dressed before she goes" she whispered into Inuyasha ear.

They silently got out the water and got dressed and Kagome sniffed the air and she was still there. 'Damn, here we go again' she thought and sighed. Then they ran their inhumen speed to where Ayame was and then when they got there she was gone.

"Aw crud, here we go again," Kagome said.

"What do you mean 'here we go again'?" Inuyasha said with curiousty in his voice.

"Well, last year Kinky-hoe, as I call her, told me to stay away from a guy we both liked and I didn't stay away and we had a huge fight and I got her exspelled and I got suspened only because she throw a punch at me first." Kagome explained.

"So... who's the guy your fighting over now?"

Kagome blushed and said, "You"

"Me?"

She sighed and said, "Yes, this morning she told me to stay away from 'HER INU-BABY'..."

"What!? I'm her what!? I don't even like that slut!" Inuyasha said interupting her.

"Then she said if I didn't or else... then I threatened her that I sharpened my claws over the summer and if she pisses me off she'd be the first to know how sharp they are".

"Damn, your fisty I like it" Inuyasha said as he licked his lips.

"Let's go the bell is about to ring," Kagome said.

"What class do you have next?" Inuyasha asked.

"English, why?"

"Same here, you want me to walk you there?"

"Sure"

As they walked through the halls they heard a group of girls saying,"Yo, is that Inuyasha's new girlfriend?... damn there's going to be a fight if Kikyo found out". Kagome blushed when she heard the first part and grinted her teeth when she heard the second part. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the blush, he smirked and when he saw her grint her teeth he said, "Don't listen to them, Kikyo's too dumb to know what to do." (which is true) Kagome heard him she smiled and giggled. When they reached the door for English class, an old lady who was just a little shorter than Kagome wanted to talk to Inuyasha and he said to go in and grab a seat at the back. As she made her way in the class, she saw Kikyo at the front, 'Oh, great the slut has arrived.' When she kept on walking, Kikyo got out of her seat and made her way to Kagome and said, "I told you to stay away from my Inu-baby or else..."

Kagome sighed and said, "Well, Kikyo I thought we settled this, this morning remember my claws..." Showing Kikyo her claws and continued, "Besides what are you doing here, this isn't SLUT 101 this is Eng-lish."

"The only slut here is you," she hissed.

"The way you're dressed, uh uh, besides English is for smart people not idiots like you" Kagome spat back.

"I'm not dumb!" she snapped.

The teacher came in with Inuyasha and heard Kikyo shout.  
"Ms. Ashiteri I won't accept that behaviour in here" the teacher said.

"Sorry Miss it won't happen again" Kikyo said

"Good, now everyone take your seats" the teacher said.

As Kagome passed by Kikyo she said,"You could have fooled me." and Kikyo turned red as ever in anger. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other at the back. Then Inuyasha started to say,"So... what was that about?"

"Nothing the usuaul she dissed me, I dissed her back and she went nuts" she replied to Inuyasha.

"About me again?"

"Well pretty much yeah." "Well, you wanna go with me to Club Blue tonight?"

"Sure, I have a friend who works there maybe we can swing a few free drinks."

"Great I'll pick you up at eight"

Kikyo looked back and glared at Kagome when she heard what Inuyasha asked her and what happened in the gym. (Ayame told her. She sits right beside Kinky-hoe)

Chapter 2: Seduction Begins

As last period ended Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the school until they reached Inuyasha's black jaguar and the plate said 'CU2NIT3'. Inuyasha went and took a seat inside the car and Kagome just stood there.

"Hey, you want I take ya home?" Inuyasha said with one of his tradmark smirks.

"Huh?...uh... sure I guess."

"C'mon then get in the car."

When Kagome got in the car Inuyasha started the engine and drove off compus.

"Where do ya live?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome for a breif second.

"87 Main St. apartment, 1603" she said,"Uh... Inuyasha I was wandering if you wanted to come over my place on christmas eve, if your not doing anything, I'm having a party with my friends from my old school."

"Sure, why not I'll swing by at seven or eight"

"Great"

Just then the car stopped, "We're here." Then Kagome rolled down the window and saw her brick apartment.

**Okay.. the next chapter will be up soon.. I will put the next chapter of the story up with the previous one so enjoy and review please.**


	2. Seduction Begins

Chapter 2: Seduction Begins

As last period ended Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the school until they reached Inuyasha's black jaguar and the plate said 'CU2NIT3'. Inuyasha went and took a seat inside the car and Kagome just stood there.

"Hey, you want I take ya home?" Inuyasha said with one of his tradmark smirks.

"Huh?...uh... sure I guess."

"C'mon then get in the car."

When Kagome got in the car Inuyasha started the engine and drove off compus.

"Where do you live?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome for a breif second.

"87 Main St. apartment, 1603" she said,"Uh... Inuyasha I was wandering if you wanted to come over to my place on Christmas eve, if your not doing anything, I'm having a party with my friends from my old school."

"Sure, why not I'll swing by at seven or eight"

"Great"

Just then the car stopped,"We're here." Kagome rolled down the window and saw her brick apartment.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha. I'll see you tonight at about 8 ok. Then we can head to the club." Kagome said as she got out of the car and shut the door.

"Great see you at 8. See ya." With that he drove off to his house if you would call it that.

'Wow.. wait till Miroku hears about this.' Inuyasha smirked. 'Her breasts were so nice I just want to.. o no. I have been hanging out with Miroku to much I'm becoming a pervert like him. No way. I will not let that perverted monk ruin another relationship. Not when I think I've found my mate!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled up to a large mansion.

Kagome was walking up to her appartment door when she heard a crash come for the appartment. 'What was that?' She ran to the door quickly finding the key and opening the door. There is the middle of the kitchen was her little brother with a cookie in his hand a smashed pot on the ground along with flour, suger, different spices and a few smashed eggs. Kagome just had her mouth open at the site. Ever sence their parents died in a car crash she and her brother were with her grandfather till he died a few months ago. Now they live on their own in a small appartment.

"SOUTA! YOU ARE SO DEAD! DO YOU RELIZE HOW MUCH ALL OF THAT CAUST!" Kagome fumed at her little brother.

"Sorry sis I just wanted something to eat cause you were taking so long to get back from school. By the way your work called you have to go in tomorrow at about 6 that evening." Souta said trying to advert her attention from the mess in front of them.

"All right Souta thank you, but that doesn't get you out of cleaning this mess up. I have to go out and get some more groceries seeing as we are out now. If I'm not back by 6 make a frozen dinner. I will be back soon. I want this kitchen clean when I get back. O and Souta. No video games for a week." With that Kagome left leaving her brother to clean and pout about his games being taken away.

Kagome walked down to the store and got enough to last at least a week. As she was making her way back it was starting to get dark. With home only around the corner Kagome quickens her pace slightly.

'I don't want to be out here when it gets dark people around here can get crazy. I really don't want to work the late shift tomorrow but it looks like I have no choice. O well. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get Inuyasha to drive me. No I won't do that. I don't want to bother him with a ride.' Kagome thought as she went up the stairs to her apartment.

Opening the door she saw that the kitchen was spotless and Souta was in his room doing his homework. Kagome couldn't be prouder of her little brother. They had gone through some hard times and he never complained like other kids his age. He would always help out when he could. 'Maybe thats why he won't go out for sports. He thinks that I need the help. In all truth I do but that doesn't give me a right to take his childhood away so soon.' Kagome thought as she watched her brother go over math problems.

"Souta I'm back would you like something to eat?" Kagome asked as she walked into his room.

"Sure, what is there to eat?" Souta asked taring his eyes away from his homework.

"How about some Ramen." Kagome said walking back out to the kitchen with Souta right behind her.

"That sound great. Hey, Kagome. Who was that guy that droped you off today?" Souta asked sitting down at the table as Kagome put some water on and pulled out the Ramen and bowls.

"That was Inuyasha. He's really nice and a senior like me. That reminds me I have a date with him tonight. We are going to the Club that Sango works at. Are you going to be all right here on your own for a while?" Kagome asked with much concern.

"Yeah sis, I'll be fine you go out and have some fun. You deserve it." Souta stated as Kagome got the now boiling water and made the ramen in the bowls.

"All right well he's coming at about 8. What time is it?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the clock. It read 7:05. A sudden burst of fear ran through Kagomes body.

"O NO! I have to get ready for my date. Souta do you mind warming my soup up when I get out of the shower. Thank you." Kagome yelled behind her as she zoomed into the bathroom at her inhuman speed.

"Sure thing sis." Souta said. A few minutes later as he ate his soup the water started running. "I hope she stays with this guy and that bitch Kikyo doesn't try anything again. If she does not only will I rip her eyes out of her head with my own two claws but make sure she won't ever look at another man again." Souta vowed as he heard the water stop and Kagome start to get dressed by the ruffle of cloths. (a/n: if you all haven't guessed Souta is also a half demon)

Souta put her soup in the microwave and set it for 1.30 and pressed start.

As the microwave beeped Kagome walked out of the bathroom with little makeup on and her hair in a ponytail. She was waring a red tanktop that hugged her curves nicely and a pair of black capri's with Cherry blossom flower pettles going down one side of them.

She quickly looked at the clock it read 7:50. "Thank you Souta. I will be back by at least 11 so I want you in bed by the time I get back all right." Kagome said as she downed her Ramen.

"All right sis. Have fun." Souta said. Just then the door bell rang. "Coming." Souta said as Kagome hurried to put on her shoes.

"Hello. You must be Inuyasha. Come in." Souta said as he opened the door. "Sis, Inuyasha's here."

"Thanks kid." Inuyasha said as he walked throught the doorway.

"Hi Inuyasha. Ready to go?" Kagome asked as she came around the corner.

Inuyasha just stared at her as his mouth reached the floor. After a jab in the ribs from Souta and a few moments of recovery Inuyasha reached out his hand to take hers and said, "Yeah lets go."

Kagome and Inuyasha went out the door and to his Mustang. Kagome directed him to the club and got there in a matter of minutes. (a/n: I know I'm going through time really fast but you will see why I did that soon. hehe)

As they pulled up to the club and parked, Kagome thought she saw one of Kikyo's possy. When she looked again there was nothing there. 'Must have been my imagination. Kikyo is such a bitch if she's here I'm going to show no mercy.' She thought, balling her hands into fists.

When Inuyasha saw her hands he gently put his hand on hers and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about how I want to kick Kikyo's ass. That's all." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well if she's here I won't stop you from kicking her ass, if you let me kick any guy's ass that comes near you and tries to flurt with you. Deal?" Inuyasha askes still holding her hand.

"Deal."

They got out of the car and Inuasha snakes his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. A few people outside started to give them weird looks. They agnore them and went inside.

Music blaring and people dancing everywhere was the seen as they walked through the doors. Everyone was dancing or rocking out to the beat while drinking a few beers and talking to each other.

"Nice place. How about we get a drink." Inuyasha said to her over the loud music.

"All right come on this way."

As they approched the bar Kagome saw her friend Sango handing a beer to a man, talked to him for a minute, then walked over to her and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kag. What can I get ya." Sango asked as she wiped the counter a little.

"I will have a rootbeer and Inuyasha what would you like?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"I will have the same for right now." Inuyasha said politily to Sango

"Hey Sango did you happen to see Kinky-hoe or any of her gang around yet tonight?" Kagome asked as she drank some of her rootbeer.

"Unfortunetly.. yes." Sango said while looking back at the man she had been talking to a few moments ago.

"Kagome notest the spark in her friends eye when she looked at the man and finally said, "Isn't it time for your brake Sango."

"You know what, Kagome it is. I will talk to you two later ok." and with that Sango went over and told her manager she was taking a short break and would be back in 20.

"You want to dance?" Inuyasha askes Kagome

"Sure." They headed to the dance floor and begin to move to the music. (a/n: my taste in music is exotic so think up your own music)

As Kagome and Inuyasha dance Ayame sees them and goes to inform Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo. That slut Kagome is dancing with Inuyasha. They are right over there." Ayame points to them.

"That bitch I will teach her to dance with my man." Kikyo marched up to them and pushed Kagome out of her way to wrap her arms around Inuyasha so she could kiss him. Before she could so anything of the sort to him, she was punched in the face so hard it sent her flying across the room.

"Thank you Kagome. Gross she touched me, almost kissed me. I thought I was going to be sick." Inuyasha said in a sickened tone.

"Your welcome Inuyasha. I needed to kick her ass for what she did to me last time we meet anyways. So it was a bit of saving you and pay back. And you know what they say about pay back. It's aways a bitch." Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

-----------------------------

**Thats it for now please review. and heres a sample of the next chapter.**

**Warning KIKYO BEATING COMING UP a little fluff as well. : D**

Chapter 3: Bitch fight

Kikyo had gotten up and started walking to Kagome punching her in the jaw.

Kagome was at a loss of words as she slowly felt her cheek in shock. Slowly turning to face Kikyo. After a few silent moments cause the music wasn't playing any longer. Kagome pulled back and punched Kikyo in the nose. Breaking it.

This started a huge bitch fight.


	3. Bitch fight

**Disclaimer : I dont own Inuyasha or anyone else from the show.**

**Chapter 3:** Bitch fight

Kikyo had gotten up and started walking to Kagome punching her in the jaw.

Kagome was at a loss for words as she slowly felt her cheek in shock. Slowly turning to face Kikyo. After a few silent moments cause the music wasn't playing any longer. Kagome pulled back and punched Kikyo in the nose. Breaking it.

This started a huge bitch fight.

Kikyo agnored her pain and got up and kicked Kagome in the back of the leg and made her fall slightly. Kagome got her balance and punched Kikyo in the stomic. Kikyo stumbled back a little before punched Kagome in the back. Kagome nearly fell when she did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"You bitch! I told you to stay away from my Inu-baby!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

"News flash Kikyo he isn't yours, nor does he want to be. You have to be blind not to see that." Kagome yelled back at Kikyo.

Kikyo high kicked Kagome but Kagome dodged it and kicked Kikyo in the back. Making her hit the floor hard and then Kagome steped on Kikyo's hand. Kikyo yelled out in pain but soon bit her lip to make herself stop.

"Now Kikyo. You are going to leave me and Inuyasha alone or your going to get your ass handed to you again. Understand." Kagome said calmly to her.

"Ow, fine. Just get off my perfectly manicured, flawless hand." Kikyo yelled from the ground.

Kagome got off of her and walked over to Inuyasha. "Lets get out of here Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly.

"Fine with me. It's better then starting another fight with one of the guys that comes up to flirt with you." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door and headed for the car. Kikyo was still on the floor rubbing her hand and mending her nose as she thought to herself _'This isn't over Kagome. I will have my revenge, and Inuyasha will be mine.'_

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

As Kagome and Inuyasha got into his car Inuyasha asked where she would like to go to eat.

"Why don't we go to the diner down the road." Kagome suggested

"Sounds good to me. I have a friend that works there. We could ask for him as our waiter."

"Why would we do that?" _'Not that I'm complaining.' _Kagome thougth to herself.

"Well I met Sango so its only fair if you meet one of my friends."

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth in understanding. As they neared the diner Inuyasha could see his friend in the window. _'Good Miroku is here. But I sware if he lays one finger on Kagome I will punch his lights out when we get home.'_ Inuyasha thought as he parked the car.

Inuyasha walked Kagome in and got a booth. Miroku came over with menus a few minutes later.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friend Inuyasha, and who is this lovely lady you are with? Is she your girl Yash?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile.

"Lay off Miroku before I rip your throut out." Inuyasha growled at him.

"Fine Yash. I was only being friendly." Miroku said with a grin

"Yeah the same way you drive your girls away with that dumb pick up line of yours." Inuyasha laughed

"Not to be ruid but what is your pick up line?" Kagome asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Miroku said keeping his grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha warned.

"My dear lady. Would you consider baring my child?" Miroku asked taking her hand in his.

Kagome was stund for all of three seconds then the whole diner turned to look at them when they heard a very loud Smack.

"No wonder no girl will go out with you. If you asked that question to any girl, then grab their butt like you just did. They would have slaped you to." Kagome said angrely.

"He did WHAT?!" Inuyasha asked pissed.

Miroku laughs nerviously. "I'll ..(cough).. come back when your ready to order." With that he ran for the kitchen.

"When we get home he is so dead." Inuyasha whispered.

"He lives with you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah when he was little his parents died and my parents took him in." Inuyasha said cooling down now.

"What are your parents like?" her curiousity growing.

"They were murdered last year." Inuyasha explained sadly.

"O, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I only live with my little brother. Our parents died a few years ago." Kagome said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said puting a gental hand on hers.

"Thank you. But at least we arn't alone. We have our friends and family right?" Kagome said/asked.

"Yeah, My half-brother is my only family now." Inuyasha laughed. "We don't see eye to eye like some people might think."

Kagome giggled. "You know something has been bugging me for a while. Why does Kikyo want you to be her boyfriend?"

"Well she has this crazy idea that I will buy my girlfriend anything she wants." Inuyasha stated.

"Well I think someone should like someone else for who they are not for what they have." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha's ears purked(sp?) up at hearing this. Normally people always wanted his money but she did know he was rich and didn't care. _'Could she truely be my soul mate?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"I'm back do you two know what you want to eat?" Miroku asked.

They ordered and talked for a little longer till their food came. "Hey Yash? Do you think you could pick me up after my shift? My car isn't working right again."

"Sure thing Miroku. I'll stop by after I drop Kagome off at her house." Inuyasha said

"Why don't you just take me home and then drop her off. You guys are my last table for the night." Miroku explained

"That sounds like a good idea." Kagome answered before Inuyasha could respond.

After dinner Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha got into his Mustang and drove up to a large mansion.

"This is your house?" Kagome asked in aw.

"Yeah this is my home. Would you like to come inside?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure." Kagome said as Miroku opened her door for her.

They walked up to the front door. The masion was completely white it has three floors with large windows at the bottom, and smaller ones on the other two floors. As Inuyasha opened the door Kagome was admiring the property. There was a small garden in the front and nicely moewed grass with two trees in the front.

When she walked inside her jaw almost hit the floor. _'O MY GODS'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the giant stair case. It was a giant spiral staircase that met at the second floor then continue to the third floor. The hall was large with a round table with a vase of roses in the center of it.

"Well it doesn't look like Sesshomaru is here." Miroku said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Inuyasha said flatening his ears.

Kagome listened and then flatened her ears with a small blush forming on her face. She heard a low moan coming from the third floor. "Uh, I think we should get going. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

"All right. O and Miroku. If you know whats good for you I wouldn't go up to the third floor." Inuyasha said going out the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha got back into Inuyasha's Mustang and drove out of the driveway.

Kagome still had the small blush on her face as they went down the road. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then back to the road.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He must have finally asked Rin to be his mate. I'm just sorry you had to hear them. Not a good first impression." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome relaxed a little. She knew he was only trying to lighten the mood and it was working. "It's alright. It was just bad timing." Kagome laughed with him.

As they pulled up to her appartment building Inuyasha turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I had a great time tonight. Dispite the little mishap at your house." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah I did to Kagome. Say, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked

"Sorry I have the night shift tomorrow. I hate the night shift cause that means I have to walk home in the dark and people around her get a little crazy at night." Kagome explained.

"Well what time do you get out and I could drive you home." Inuyasha offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Kagome said

"I insist. Besides it will give me a reason to get to know you better." Inuyasha persisted.

"All right. I work at the little cafe down the road. I get off at 11 tomorrow, cause I have to close up." Kagome said with a smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Kagome said getting out and closing the door behinder and walking up the stairs.

She saw Inuyasha drive away and opened the door to her appartment.

Kagome proceeded to take off her shoes and take her hair down as she walked through the kitchen to the two bedrooms. She took a quick look in Souta's and found he was fast asleep. She smiled and closed the door. She headed to her room changed into pj's and went to bad. Dreaming of the man of her dreams. Inuyasha.

**Ok thats it for now... so heres a look at the next chapter**

**Chapter 4: **A fight at school.

As Kagome made it to her locker the next day she couldn't help but smile. Her date last night was fantastic. Even if she did walk into his house at the wrong time. She got her things and went to her next class.

Thankfully Kikyo wasn't in this one. It was music and Kikyo did sing. She couldn't hold a tune even if her life depended on it. Kagome was surprised to see Sango there though.

"Sango?" What are you doing her? I thought you was still at our old school." (a/n: I can't think of any good names so give me some and I will put it in)

"Well I got transfered her cause dad thought that I was getting into too many fights." Sango laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that, that won't happen here." Kagome laughed


	4. A Fight at School

**Ok new chapter I don't own Inuyasha!! Are you all happy now!!! (runs off crying)**

**Chapter 4:**A fight at school.

As Kagome made it to her locker the next day, she couldn't help but smile. Her date last night was fantastic. Even if she did walk into his house at the wrong time. She got her things and went to her next class.

Thankfully Kikyo wasn't in this one. It was music and Kikyo didn't sing. She couldn't hold a tune even if her life depended on it. Kagome was surprised to see Sango there though.

"Sango? What are you doing her? I thought you were still at Takasu High."

"Well I got transfered here cause dad thought that I was getting into too many fights." Sango laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that, that won't happen here." Kagome laughed

"Ok class quite down!" The teacher yelled. Everyone quited down and they began practice.

After two more classes namely Science and Math. Which Kikyo was in. Sporting a very nice black and blue nose with a brace on it. Thankfully for Kagome, Sango was in Math and Miroku was in Science. So she didn't have to be with Kikyo alone. Then they all headed to lunch.

They sat outside in the nice weather. It was unnatural for it to be this warm in this season but the students didn't really care they were just happy to be outside for once.

Kagome looked around for the one person she had been waiting to see all day. She finally spots him with Kikyo not far behind him. As they neared her, Sango and Miroku they could all hear what they were talking about.

"NO KIKYO! I don't like you and I sure as hell will not go anywhere near you. Not even to a christmas party. NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

Kikyo just put on a pout and whined at him. "Why?!!! Inu-baby. I know you love me. Don't treat me this way. That's not what you said last night when I almost kissed you."

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU STUPID WHORE! KAGOME KICKED YOUR SORRY ASS AND YOU KNOW WHAT! IF SHE HADN'T, I WOULD HAVE!" Inuyasha roared so everyone could hear. He walked away from her and headed for Kagome with everyone in the area watching.

Inuyasha put his tray down next to Kagomes and grabed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. After they parted Inuyasha said, "Man, I have been waiting to do that all day."

This caused Kagome to go into a fit of giggles. While blushing from the public display of affection.

They all sat down and ate there lunch. Sango looking at Miroku half the time and Kagome watching the whole ordeal.

"Ok, what is up with you two? Sango, why do you keep looking at Miroku like you want to kill him or something?" Kagome asked

"The damn pervert keeps trying to touch my butt everytime he thinks I'm not looking." Sango said anger evident in her voice.

"At least he hasn't given you his pick up line." Kagome commented.

"Why? Whats his pick up line?" Sango asked

"I'm so glad you asked." Miroku said getting out of his chair and getting down on one knee while holding her hand all the while.

"My dear Lady Sango. Would you consider bearing my child?" Miroku asked

Sango was speechless. For about 3 seconds. Then all that was heard was a very loud Slap. As Miroku landed on the floor unconcious.

"Nice contact on that one Sango. He didn't get knocked out when I hit him last night." Kagome commented.

"Yeah and Kagome's hanyou. So that's saying something." Inuyasha said eating his lunch.

After lunch Kagome and Inuyasha had Gym and guess who was there. Kikyo, but to Kagomes' dismay so was Kikyo's possy and Kagomes ex-boyfriends Koga and Hojo.

"Oh no. What are they doing here?!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha had heard what she said.

"Who Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Koga and Hojo. They were my boyfriends at my old school. Hojo and me went out for a month, then he found out I was a hanyou. I had hidden my ears the first few months of school but when I thought we could get closer like kissing I told him about me being a hanyou and he freaked. We broke up the next day. Then about a month or two later I met Koga and we went out but all he wanted was to fuck me. That's when I dumped him. Hojo I'm not real worried about, it's Koga that worries me really." Kagome explained

"Don't worry Kagome. As long as I'm here Koga won't get anywhere near you. I promise." Inuyasha said holding her to him as they walked to the changing rooms.

In gym the teacher was no where to be seen and Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha yet. Hojo had noticed her and walked over to her.

"Hi Kagome." Hojo said politly.

"Hi Hojo. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"My parents and I had to move so I had to go to this school instead. I didn't know you were here Kagome." Hojo said sweetly.

"Ok. Thats it. What do you want. Last time we talked you broke up with me and called me a filthy half-breed." Kagome almost yelled.

"I came over to appoligise to you. I realized that what I called you was wrong and that you should be proud of who you are. I shouldn't have called you that. I'm sorry Kagome. Let me make it up to you. How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Hojo asked

"A few things are wrong with that little plan of yours. One, I have to work. Two, both my parents and grandfather are dead so I have to take care of my little brother all on my own so I can't miss a day of work. And three, I ALL READY HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS INUYASHA! So leave me alone." Kagome yelled at Hojo.

"And what does this Inuyasha have that I don't?" Hojo asked

A figure walked up behind him and stared down with glaring eyes.

"Oh I don't know, he's strong, brave, considerate, he can be a hot head but I like everything about him." Kagome said with dreamy eyes. "Everything your not." she added cockally.

"Why you little..." He didn't get to finish his sentence cause he heard a loud growl come from behind him. He turned around to see a man with white hair, dog ears, and glaring golden eyes looking down at him.

"Is he bothering you Kagome?!" Inuyasha almost growled.

"As a matter of fact, he is. Could you get him to go away please. He is such a jerk to me." Kagome asked sweetly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed Hojo out of the way and steped tord Kagome protectively. "If you know whats good for you, you will stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha growled threateningly at him.

Hojo glared at him but walked off none the less.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I can't believe him. Appoligising for what he called me then wanting me to take him back. The jerk." Kagome said glaring in Hojo's direction.

"Don't worry Kagome. Humans know not to mess with a Youkai's or Hanyou's girl. They value there lives. But Koga I'm going to kill if he comes anywhere near you. Thats why I was late getting in here. Koga started ranting on about how your his woman and all that. I just couldn't take it. I yelled at him to shut the fuck up and not talk about my girlfriend that way and walked out. I didn't want to get in trouble for distroying the the locker room." Inuyasha said

"Well I know that Koga is going to be a problem. Just look for yourself." Kagome said pointing a claw at Koga who just walked in the gym.

Koga walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and ignored Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome. Why don't I show you how a real demon takes care of his woman. Dump this weakling mutt and come back to me. You know you want to. Once you taste demon you don't ever go back." Koga said cockally.

"Ha, as if. Koga you are the lowest peice of shit I have ever seen. Get a life and leave me alone. And never call anyone mutt again. Or have you forgotten that I'm part dog too." Kagome yelled at him.

"Come on Kagome you know you love me. The only reason your with this mongral is because you want to make me jealous so I will take you back." Koga said cocky as ever.

Koga grabed Kagome's wrist and tried to pull her tords him. Kagome pulled her arm back and yelled at him. "NO KOGA! I don't love you. I don't even like you anymore. You are a jerk and want nothing more then to fuck, you sick basturd." Kagome yelled at him.

"Come on Kagome." Koga said pulling on her again.

"Didn't you here her flea bag. She said no." Inuyasha said taking Koga's hand off Kagome's wrist.

"Mind your own buisness rich mutt. She only wants your money cause shes a little slut." Koga said angrely.

Inuyasha knew it was a lie cause of what Kagome had said to him last night. "I don't give a damn what you say Koga. Kagome is my girlfriend and I will not let you diss her like that. Now I'm telling you this only once. Stay. away. from. Kagome." Inuyasha said and walked off with Kagome by his side.

Kagome turned her head around and stuck her tonge out at Koga as they walked. The teacher came into the room and said they were doing boxing today.

The guys got on one side and the girls on another to get there gear. "Guys vs guys, and girls vs girls today and then we mix it up next time." the teacher instructed. "First match will be Inuyasha vs. the new kid Koga.

Inuyasha and Koga faced each other on the mat. "I want a clean fight if it gets out of control your both getting in trouble. Am I understood?" The teacher asked. The two nodded but don't look away from each other.

The teach blew the whistle and the two began to circle each other. "Kagome is rightfully mine mutt face. So I'm taking her after I woop your ass." Koga punched and Inuyasha dodged and brought his fist up to make contact with Koga's jaw.

"In your dreams you wimpy wolf. Kagome told me all about you. You sick basturd." Inuyasha said so only any hanyou or youkai watching and listening could hear him. The teacher is human so he didn't hear Inuyasha sware. The hanyou's and youkai watching didn't say anything about it. (a/n: I'll explain why later on)

Koga dodged Inuyasha's next punch. "That all you got you filthy half-breed." Koga taunted.

Koga said that only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him. Inuyasha snarled at Koga and kicked him in the gut. Koga put one knee on the ground but got up quickly.

"I have a lot more where that came from." Inuyasha said as they circled eachother.

"Prove it. This is how we decide who gets Kagome. I win you brake up with her. You win I will leave her alone." Koga said so only the two of them could hear. (thats why no one told on them)

"Kagome is not a barganing chip. NO deal." Inuyasha growled as he hit Koga in the gut and pined him to the floor.

The teacher blew his whistle and named Inuyasha the winner. As the two got off the mat Koga whispered to Inuyasha. "This isn't over mutt face. Kagome will be mine!"

"In your dreams." Inuyasha growled back.

They went their own ways and watched the others fight. Soon it was the girls turn. "First up, Kagome and Kikyo." the teacher said.

"Sorry coach. I can't play today." Kikyo said as she showed him her face.

"Fine Kagome wins by default." The teacher went on with the girls pairs.

"Don't think your out of a fight Kagome." Kikyo spat at her.

"If it's a fight you want you will lose Kikyo. Just like last time." Kagome said calmly not taking her eyes off the two fighters.

"Is that a challange?" Kikyo asked with a grin.

"Tell me where and when." Kagome said

"Next week the old dirt track. We race. Winner gets Inuyasha." Kikyo said

"I will race but Inuyasha isn't a barganing chip. We race for pinks. Bring your best car." Kagome said before the bell rang signaling for everyone to change. (for people that don't know what their talking about, racing for pinks is racing for the other persons car.)

Kagome met Inuyasha outside the gym entrence. "One more class then we can go home." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I just have to watch Koga from now on." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha do me a favor. Next week don't try to stop me, ok." Kagome said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Why whats happening next week?" Inuyasha asked

"Let's just say I need to borrow your Mustang." Kagome said guiltily.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo and I are going to race next week for pinks but my car is in the garage and won't be finished for a few more weeks cause I'm still paying for the repairs." Kagome said "If I lose then you can have my car when its out." Kagome quickly added.

"Alright Kagome. I won't stop you from racing but I just want you to be careful alright." Inuyasha said to her.

"I have raced before. I just blew the engine in my last race. Thats all." Kagome said as they walked into their last class with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome told Miroku and Sango all about the race in a week in more detail and Sango was hyped up as was Miroku.

**OK thats it for now tell me what you all think!!!!**

**Chapter 5: **For Pinks

The week went by quickly and just before Christmas was the day of the race. Kagome was getting ready for the race as Sango and Miroku tuned Inuyasha's car.

"Are you ready for this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes I'm always ready for a race." Kagome said as she got into the car.

"Just please be careful." Inuyasha begged her.

"I will don't worry." Kagome said with a smile and kissed him.

She got 'her' car (its Inuyasha's really lol) into possition. Inuyasha took the pinks and Kikyo and Kagome stared their cars.

This was going to be one hell of a race.


	5. For Pinks

**I don't own Inuyasha so dont sue!**

**Chapter 5: **For Pinks

The week went by quickly and just before Christmas was the day of the race. Kagome was getting ready for the race as Sango and Miroku tuned Inuyasha's car.

"Are you ready for this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes I'm always ready for a race." Kagome said as she got into the car.

"Just please be careful." Inuyasha begged her.

"I will don't worry." Kagome said with a smile and kissed him.

She got 'her' car (its Inuyasha's really lol) into position. Inuyasha took the pinks and Kikyo and Kagome stared their cars.

This was going to be one hell of a race.

Before she signaled she was ready she put in her favorite song in the cd player and pressed play.

I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

She signaled she was ready and the flag flew.

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go.

Kagome and Kikyo were off. Kagome leading by a few inches. As the first turn came up Kagome pumped the brakes and turned. Kikyo hit the brakes and fell behind Kagome. Lossing her (kikyo's) momentom.

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run out the last?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Kagome was leading but Kikyo was come up on her fast. Kikyo pumped her and Kagome fell back as Kikyo took the lead. _'Oh no you don't.'_ Kagome thought as she built up momentom and was catching Kikyo.

I got class like a '57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Kagome came up fast on Kikyo and as they hit the turn Kagome took the lead as Kikyo fell back again.

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run out the last?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Kagome was able to pull away the last turn was the trickiest. It was one large turn with no streight away to seporate it. Kagome gained speed as she approched.

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Cause' you play that game, got what I got (get it get it)  
Don't Stop, It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride

Kagome was gaining speed as she came up to the last turn. Kikyo tried to catch her but she couldn't get there and hit the brakes instead.

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run out the last?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Kagome was on top of the turn when instead of turning left like she did for the other two turns she turned right while keeping her foot on the excellerator. She went into her own skid and made the turn. Kikyo spun but didn't hit anything. She had tried to do what Kagome had done but at the speed she was going she couldn't make the turn and went cornering out of control.

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Kagome crossed the finish line sending a cloud of dust into the air.

She got out of the car and went up to Inuyasha. "Told you, you had nothing to worry about." She said with a grin.

"Ok. You were right. Now would you like to celebrate by.." Inuyasha was interupted.

"No I demand a rematch!!!" Kikyo said fuming.

"Kagome won Kikyo now lay off. Or go get laid sence thats all your good at doing anyways." Inuyasha said angrely.

"I would if you were the one fucking me." Kikyo said slyly.

Inuyasha visibly shivered. "Never in a million years Kinky-hoe. I don't even like you and besides I have a girlfriend and I don't cheat." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome's waist.

Kikyo walked away steamed. "You'll regret this Inuyasha. If I can't have you then no one ever will." Kikyo said under her breath.

Inuyasha looked down at his new girlfriend. "So you up for dinner and a movie at my place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. Can I pick up Souta and bring him too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. He can hang out with my little brother." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Little brother?" Kagome asked. "I thought your only brother was Sesshomaru?" Kagome said confused.

"Well my little brother was adopted by my parents before they died." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Oh well. At least your little brother will have some one to play with now." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her. "Yeah. Come on guys. Let's go." Inuyasha said climing into his car while Kagome climbed into her new 2007 Monte Carlo. (a/n: Kinky-hoe is rich... grummbles spoilled brat)

Inuyasha and Kagome went to his house after Kagome picked up Souta.

"Hey Shippo!" Inuyasha called

"Yeah?" Shippo asked from the second floor.

"Come down here. I want you to meet someone." Inuyasha yelled up.

"Coming!" Shippo ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and Souta.

"Shippo this is Kagome and her brother Souta. Guy's this is my little brother Shippo." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Hey." Kagome and Souta say in unison.

"Hello." Shippo said calmly. (impressive for an 8 year old.)

"Shippo why don't you show Souta where you play. I'm ordering pizza for dinner." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure. Come on!" Shippo and Souta ran up the stairs.

Kagome followed Inuyasha to the kitchen. "He's sweet. A fox demon?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. His parents were murdered by the TunderBrothers. Ever heard of them?" Inuyasha asked as he grabed the phone to call the pizza place.

"Yeah arn't they still on the loose?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah rumors are that they were or are working for a man by the name of Naraku Onigumo. The man that Murdered my parents." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Isn't he still out there?" Kagome asked worried.

"Yes, and if I ever find him I will kill him in an instant." Inuyasha said growling fearsly.

"It will be ok Inuyasha. I'm sure that Naraku will get what's coming to him." Kagome said with a steren face.

"I'm afraid of getting to close to you Kagome." Inuyasha said honestly. Completely throwing Kagome for a loop.

"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Because Kagome, everyone in this house has lost someone to Naraku." Inuyasha explianed.

"Really? Oh my. That's so sad." Kagome said sitting down at the island. (in the kitchen the island counter.)

"We have each other so we are fine for now." Inuyasha said sitting next to her. "Kagome, can you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure anything." Kagome said

"If you are ever out at night and alone. Or if you ever feel like your being watched or followed call me imediatly. Naraku likes to play with peoples emotions. He tricked my parents and killed them by playing on their love for eachother." Inuyasha took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Promise Kagome. If you need help at all please call me. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise Inuyasha. If I think anything is going to happen, anything at all. You will be the first person I call." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you Kagome. Now on to better things. What would you like on your Pizza?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

The night went smoothly and it was getting late. Souta and Shippo had fallin' asleep playing video games and Miroku was knocked out on the couch. Sango had left a while ago saying she had to get home to her brother and father. Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling together watching a movie. (you choose im to tired to think of one)

Kagome looked at the time when the movie was over and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't relize it was that late. I have to get home. The party is in a few days and I still have a lot of planning to do." Kagome said running to get Souta and their coats.

"Kagome it's to late to go out tonight. Stay the night and I'll help you tomorrow." Inuyasha said slightly worried.

"Alright Inuyasha then I'm going to bed. Where can I sleep to night?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha put on a wicked grin. "Why not My room."

"Then your sleeping on the couch with Miroku." Kagome said with a grin.

"That wasn't what I was thinking and I wasn't thinking what you thought either. My bed is big enough for two people to sleep comfterbly. Or you could stay down here with the pervert and I have to warn you his hands wander while he sleeps." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Fine but you stay on your side of the bed." Kagome said giving him a hard look.

"Still fisty as ever. And I still like it." Inuyasha said licking his lips.

"Good cause I still like you." Kagome said swaying her hips as she went up the stairs.

"Now your just teasing me." Inuyasha said with a pout.

"Yes, and trust me when I say your not getting any tonight." Kagome said giggling as she ran up the stairs.

"Maybe not tonight Kagome but I will someday soon, and then no one else can have you." Inuyasha said to himself as he chased after his girlfriend.

Xelse whereX

"Let me get this straight. You both want someone that is in love with someone else and not only that but they love each other?" said a dark voice at a desk, there was only a light over the wood desk so you could she nothing but the persons peircing red eyes.

"Yes that's right. We need these two seperated as soon as possible. So we can have them. We hear your good with minipulation. So what do you say? We will pay you of course." A man that sounded like Koga said.

"Very well. Consider them taken care of." The man said with an evil grin.

"Come on Kikyo lets go get ready for them." Koga said.

"Right Koga." Kikyo said grinning.

**Ok well can you guys guess who the man with red eyes is? good cause im not telling you and its not who you think it is! hahahahaha im so evil i surprise my self hahahaha.. ok preview as always hehe..**

**Chapter 6: **Christmas!

Kagome and Inuyasha had spent most of the week getting the apartment ready for their friends.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Yes?" Kagome said walking into the livingroom where Inuyasha was putting the last of her books away.

"Where do you want this box when I'm done?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, just in my room in my closet will do." Kagome said as she went back to cleaning the bathroom.

When the house was done and all decorated Kagome floped down on the couch. With Inuyasha right next to her.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I don't think I would have been able to do it on my own." Kagome said leaning her head on him.

"I think you owe me something for all of this." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Your right Inuyasha you do." Kagome said leaning in.

She gently kissed him on the lips and then moved away before he could react to it.

"Thank you very much for all your help Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

"That isn't what I ment but it will do for now." He said with a small pout.


End file.
